Shreepal
For other articles of the author, click on: Shreepal, a Concerned Global Citizen *********************************************************************************************** CHARTER OF ACTION FOR NEW CIVILIZATION GLOBAL ACTION HAVING FAITH: THAT planet earth is our common home and we human beings have inherited it from our forefathers, in trust for our own use and for the use of all other life-species dwelling on earth of the present and of the succeeding generations. THAT all life-species are sacrosanct and deserve survival and preservation at our hands. THAT all man-made disputes – whether social, cultural, economic, political or any other - arising from conflict of interests are capable of being resolved by human beings in peace and amity; THAT mankind is an evolving species being at the apex of life-evolution on earth yet being at an intermediate stage only; and THAT mankind is capable of exploring the unknown micro and macro universe, harnessing the unveiled secrets of nature and its forces, and is capable thereby to consciously shape her destiny and the destiny of earth and of universe; AND BEING CONVINCED THAT mankind is living under the threat of annihilation at her own hand by the use of weapons of mass destruction; THAT a firm and sustainable human-unity is the only effective and workable guarantee to protect human race against such threat of self-annihilation; and THAT such human-unity can only be established on the solid foundation of the commonality of human-interests, the commonality of purpose of life of human beings on earth and the commonality of the destiny of human race; WE, THE CITIZENS OF EARTH, CALL UPON PEOPLES OF ALL NATIONS, FAITHS AND CULTURES to ACCOMPLISH, in common interest, COLLECTIVE SURVIVAL of all life-species on earth by observing peace, good order, complete and global disarmament and respect for and conservation of nature; FREEDOM, from political, economic, cultural and social oppression, within national and international organizations of human society, by guarding the individuals’ human rights and the interests of organized society; COMMON PROSPERITY of peoples by utilizing technological advancements and scientific management of global natural resources to avoid waste, unsustainable exploitation and natural imbalance, and to bring efficiency; GLOBAL UNITY among different subdivisions of mankind by promoting mutual respect for diversity, understanding and harmony in diversity; and ENLIGHTENMENT of human beings by encouraging them to imbibe the knowledge of science, from material science to psychic science, and encouraging them to remain always open to change of convictions. ********************************************************************************************* A CALL TO CREATE NEW CIVILIZATION ZONES ! I. What is a New Civilization Zone? NCZ is a goal-oriented community. This goal is the conscious evolution of human beings. The tool of this conscious evolution is knowledge – knowledge in the form of science and technology . This tool – knowledge - helps the human evolution at their collective and individual livings. At the collective living, it is done by subordinating the desire-dominated man-made institutions to the dispassionate discipline of knowledge. There, it helps in planning efficient self-governance in every sphere of human activity. Such planning ensures the saving of human-energy from wastful social conflicts. This saved energy when ploughed back to the common benefits of the society, provides people leisure-hours, high standard of life and peaceful life. These three things enable human beings to turn towards spirit. This collective turning towards spirit helps the evolution gain acceleration. At the individual living, a person is helped by knowledge – or science – in understanding brain, mind, paranormal phenomena etc. and realize the existence of mysterious spirit, its world and laws.. At the collective living, the community is helped by knowledge in providing more freedom to its members in terms of making them available more free time, making them available a cultural ambience that is condusive to turn towards spirit and enabling them more efficient in the matter of their democratic self-governance. New Civilization Zones are visualized democratic local communities of sponteneous growth, spreading slowly all over the world. From their very birth, these communities are seen motivated by the spirit of rebellion against the organized immoral force of multinational business corporations operating in tandem with nation-states, which adversely affect individuals’ spiritual well-being and communities’ social harmony. These communities are seen pursuing in different countries vastly different localized objectives of their initiative but still they are seen globally a single force united in certain common and well defined basic principles. One of the most important halmarks of these communities is that they do not require for their birth and growth an outside initiative by an external force. They do not need the support of some conspiratorial organizational planning at national or international level. In their birth they are seen sponteneous though geographically scattered in different places but thereafter they must grow further in their location, number and power. Also, it is seen as a slow social process taking place over decades, which may run into centuries to overpower the present civilization. This process is seen fuelled by today’s deep discontent of human spirit and her disapproval of inafficient and retrograde institutions of our civilization. This rejection on the part of mankind seems the sheer historical necessity of our times in the evolutionary march of mankind. The smallest New Civilization Zone may consist a single individual but to survive it must grow further into a communitity. This Zone is seen as an embroyo of a sovereign habitation of human beings governed by its own laws and far superior in institutions to the old world’s economics and culture. They must grow out of their miniscule size of a few individuals to a status of democratically controlling governments of villages, cities and eventually entire nations.The key to their defense against the strangulation by the old world lies in their superiority of number and capability. II. The basic principles of New Civilization Zones: 1. NCZ, a community empowered by knowledge: The community puts the highest premium on knowledge and assigns a grading to different branches of knowledge according to their relative importance to human life. The top slot goes to the human spirit. In these zones individuals are guaranteed the peace of one’s inner life against encroachments by uncalled for economic and political intrusion. In these zones, persons leading their peaceful inner spiritual life are regarded a valuable social asset, as being the fountain of social morality and good of fellow human beings and in return of this valuable contribution by them they are guaranteed means of sustainance without any further demand by molesting them with economic and political pressures. The second grade of knowledge in importance is Science. Out of the best available stuff of community, which has no inclination to pursue spirit’s demand, would be deployed to study science and uncover the mysteries of Nature. Next to the first slot, the highest respect of the community goes to scientists. The fruits of their labor are not available for sale, inside NCZs or outside to the old world. The contribution in the form of edge-technology made by the scientists is exclusively community’s asset, which would be a closely guarded community’s secret (and would be an important element in defending the community against coersion by the outside – old – world). In return for this valuable social contribution, these people would be guaranteed the best of the available means of life’s sustainance. The third slot in importance goes to commercial activities. These activities may be planned by the scientists so as to suserve the best interests (mind the grading here) of people and would include elements of planned production, distribution and consumption. The rest of the community that is not able to come up to the first three gradings would be a valuable human resource to be deployed that may be needed by the community in pursuit of its first three goals. 2. NCZ, a community of more freedom: NCZs plough in the fruits of science and technology in a planned way to the exclusive betterment of the collective living of human beings to gain three things: firstly, to free human beings from the repetitive productive economic work done now under compulsive economic conditions; secondly, to spare our planet from unsustainable and unnecessary exploitation of its limited resources done now under private selfish motives; and thirdly, to provide human beings an alternative suitable cultural ambience that is condusive for them to turn towards spirit.. These zones are able to provide more economic freedom to individuals by eliminating the immoral element of cornering profits by those who plan and control economic engine in the old world. This is done by planning the three basic elents of economy: production; distribution; and consumption. The consumption element is guided by informed incentive; distribution element is controlled by community; and production element is planned to meet consumption- needs by scientific combination of human and natural resources. In NCZs production is a creative enjoyment. These communities are also able to provide more political freedom by employing the information-technology in constantly expressing the will of people in the matter of self-governance. These zones would be transparently self-governed by the available technology and zealously guard themselves against manipulation by money-power (which power would be under social scan and control). Also, these zones would transcend archaic monoliths of religions into the modern day systematic inquiry into things spiritual and thereby provide more cultural freedom. 3. NCZ, a community of less needs: While the dissemination of information of whatsoever nature would be the backbone of these communities, advertisements to psychologically lure people to unnecessary needs would face non-cooperation and buycot by the community. Such activities would be starved of public's response and rendered meaningless. 4. NCZ, a community ensuring its defense by expanding into and absorption of the old world: This growth and expansion are the sine qua non for the suvival of these zones against the hostile old world. There is a plain truth expressed in these columns, which is long and consistently recognized by leaders of mankind in different ages. It is the force of this truth that would surely find resonance in secret chambers of hearts of billions of ordinary people through out the world and get amplified over a period of time in the form of a compelling global demand by them for an alternative civilization. NCZs are nothing but this alternative civilization. 5. NCZ, a community owing alligiance to an alternative world and civilization: By the very definition of NCZs, these communities are rival to today’s sovereign nation states. They aspire to absorb and eliminate the modern day nation states (which establish their hegamony by deceitful, immoral and brute force of violence and money, and supress a justified human spirit’s aspiration for real freedom). These zones rely on the power of people as against that of state. They promote decentralized lacalism as against centrlized multinationalism. They assert the rights of individual over community, of community over nation and of nation over the globe that is united to usurp individual’s freedom. They make their own political constitutions and laws to govern them as islands amid the ocean of this old world. They print their own money to give them financial security and stability. They recruit their own police to enforce their laws. --------